


Just A Dream

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nightmares, Scared Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hey all!This is a sequel to my last drabble, which can be foundhere.It's for today's words: golden, oak and stumble.Enjoy!





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> This is a sequel to my last drabble, which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854877).
> 
> It's for today's words: golden, oak and stumble. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _ Stiles, no!!!! _ ”

Derek jerked upright, chest heaving, tears streaming down his cheeks, arm outstretched. 

Quiet darkness greeted him and he looked around frantically, the dream still fresh in his mind. 

“Der?” Stiles sat up beside him, yawning. “Nightmare?”

“It, um, it...Y-You…” Derek stumbled over this words before letting out a whimper.

Stiles’ golden eyes flickered as he fully woke and wrapped his arms around the wolf, pulling him back down on the mattress.

“You're okay,” he whispered repeatedly.

Derek whined and nuzzled against Stiles’ chest, inhaling the familiar scent of oak, cinnamon and citrus. Of mate, safe and home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm still on Tumblr so come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
